


Jon没有办法在性爱中控制力度

by fromacey



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacey/pseuds/fromacey
Summary: Jon没有办法在性爱中控制力度，一次失败后，Damian帮他走出了愧疚的阴影。





	Jon没有办法在性爱中控制力度

**Author's Note:**

> 乔16 米19  
> 他们不属于我 他们属于彼此

Jon没有办法在做爱的时候控制力度。

在以往的性爱经历中，Damian原本以为这种事情不会发生在他的男友身上。毕竟Jon只算半个氪星人，被Lois带大，也有Clark的监督，理应能够十分清楚地把握与人类相处时的力度。

直到这次他被Jon死死地按在床上用力贯穿，他不得不承认什么都无法改变氪星人的血性。

此时的他几乎被Jon宽厚的臂膀圈在身下，双手认命地被钉在头上方，腿架在Jon的肩上，几乎无处可逃。

尽管有时候会很爽，他喜欢偶尔让Jon控制全场，任他在他体内横冲直撞。每一下，他都能感受到Jon故意蹭过那点，在他耳边低语情话，让他酥软到蜷曲起脚趾，感觉电流蹿上他的背脊般地痉挛，不经意从嘴中泄出句呻吟。

两人剧烈的喘息彼伏，Damian已经游走在高潮边缘十几分钟，却无法攀顶。

“他妈的......乖宝宝......用点儿力！”这句话一说出口，便不可收拾。

Jon立马赌气似的以用力地顶弄回应，几乎连根埋进了Damian的身体，刺激得他弓起腰，脱离了床面。

“太...深”，Damian感觉Jon饱满的龟头把他的内部劈开，疼地哑了嗓子。他无法思考，只能抱紧Jon不停颤栗。

Jon学坏地把Damian的话当作性爱中的情趣。他甩开额间汗湿的刘海，眯起眼睛向他的耳边吹了口气。肉体拍打的声音让Jon面红耳赤，更加性欲高涨。

早期少年时期的性爱中，他只敢用龟头浅浅地戳刺着Damian的前列腺，不敢再越界。第一次进入那么深的地方，完全被紧致的肠壁包裹着。他几乎要在Damian温暖的深处弃兵解甲。

而Damian的状态已经不太好了，房间的温度再高也让他直打冷颤。猛烈撞击的颠簸让他头晕。他的后穴已经被操得发麻了。Jon顶得太深太重，几乎把身体的重量都压在他的屁股里，他的肚子疼死了。

就算这样，罗宾也不轻易拉下脸求饶叫停，最多疼得闷哼几声。

Jon将头埋在Damian的颈窝啃咬他疤痕上泛红的软肉，下身不停地抽插撞击。每次抽出，都感觉被火热的内壁不舍地挽留。太棒了，他想争取再操深一点。

“放松点儿。”Jon恶劣地捏了捏Damian发红的乳头。

见身下的人没有反应，Jon才停下检查男友的情况。Damian的嘴唇发白，眉毛痛苦地纠在一起，腹间的阴茎也软了下去。虽然他还是努力装作一副满不在乎的模样，却已经说不出半句讽刺的话来。

Jon慌张地抽离出Damian体内，松开他被固定的手，放下肩上紧绷的腿。Damian马上蜷作一团，用无力的手捂住小腹，一声不吭。

“对...对不起。”Jon心疼地想抱住Damian，却怕自己会再次伤害他，只好跪在Damian身边手足无措。

他用透视检查了一遍Damian的身体，特别是肚子。除了肠道有点充血外没有什么大碍。稍微松了口气，但Damian还是一动不动。他第一次感到心提到嗓子眼的绝望。

“Dami，你待在这儿，我去叫医生。”Jon强制冷静的声音中已经带着哽咽。他刚跳下床就听到Damian的无力的喝止声：

“白痴，别去。”Damian瘫软地翻过身，仰面躺着，用淤青的手腕挡住眼睛。他扯着嗓子说，“你他妈的真是......幸好死不了。”

会意了这句话，Jon的心咯噔了一下。他跪坐在Damian身边，小心地移开他搭在脸上的手。

在看到对方都噙着泪水的双眼后，松了口气，安慰地吻上了彼此的唇。

 

 

 

几个星期后的一个晚上，两人刚结束了泰坦小队的聚会。 Damian便推攘着Jon住在泰坦塔的罗宾房间，这是他们做爱的暗示。  


因为Damian更安心在自己的地方做爱，而Jon也不想再听一遍Damian取笑他的房间里的画册收藏是多么幼稚无趣。

Damian的房间格局和Jon的差不多大，但装修真的很......韦恩？

一扇巨大的拱型落地窗前，摆着一张不大的床，透过窗户散下的月光照在床边桌子上几年前泰坦们的合照。照片里的他们俩那时还没有确定关系，Jon开心地把手臂搭在比他矮一截的Damian肩膀上，招来了一个白眼。

“难道你不想做？”关上门的巨响让Jon抽出回忆，微醺的Damian蹭向他，把他逼退到窗边。

“你不会是...不举吧，白痴。”

怎么可能！

Jon不得不承认他几乎是玩命地痴迷于Damian蜜色的皮肤。比如现在，他就想深深地品尝一口他脖子上的气息——犹如清爽的苹果味气泡酒。

但眼前这个奔放直率过头的Damian同时让他再次深陷于上次的性爱插曲。等等，那不是插曲！简直是灾难！

从此他提醒自己处处小心翼翼地对待Damian，还不能被察觉他那敏锐、自尊心强的男友发现。别说是上床了，叫他们拥抱一下，Jon都不敢完全地把胸膛贴向Damian。

“那我操你，嗯？小孩儿。”说着，Damian用双臂环住Jon的脖子，借力勾起双腿扣在他后腰上，整个人都攀在Jon的身上。

他挑衅地舔咬着Jon的耳垂，用舌头来回划动，故意模仿性交的动作，发出黏腻的水声。

Jon自持地倒吸了口冷气，他用双手扶着Damian的屁股以免他掉下来，又怕自己太过用力会给他留下淤青。Damian继续邀请似地用会阴摩擦着他的胯部，让他的阴茎硬得酸痛。

Jon仰视着Damian的脸，对方正着迷地望着他。那是一种他在Damian清醒时绝对无法看见的深情与知足，因为Damian绝不会大方坦荡地表达他对Jon感情。

当他回过神的时候，Damian的舌头已经带着酒味滑进了他的口腔。也许他真的喝了苹果味的气泡酒！

接着他的头发被吃痛地拽住，迎接Damian的舌头蛮横地进攻着他上颚，牵扯出根根银丝。

“别这样！”Jon痛呼地倒在了床上，Damian顺势跨坐在他身上，露出一副专属于他的那种“我赢了”的得意表情。

“你硬了。而且很硬。”Damian用做学术报告的语气反驳他。他扒下Jon的上衣，手向下游走，在腹肌上暧昧地打转，隔着牛仔裤用手挤压着他胯间的勃起，眼中满是挑逗。

他是真的醉了，Jon心想着翻了个白眼。他不明白Damian为什么要如此执着地把韦恩家的探索挑战精神运用在上床这一方面。

这下换他被死死压住了。

Damian把脸埋在他的胯间，一边用牙齿钩住拉链缓缓地下移，一边转动着他那狡黠的绿眼睛看着他，挑逗着他。

Jon在Damian和他的老二见面时做出了最后的挣扎：“别，求你了。”

沉默，房间的气温瞬间降低，Damian从他的胯间抬起头，像是清醒了过来：“tt，到底谁才是被上的那个？除非你他妈是真的不想做。”

Jon用手肘撑起上半身，试图与跨坐在他身上的Damian拉近距离。他的心跳得真快。

“我当然想做。”他的声音轻地自己都听不见。

他试图用无辜的蓝眼睛乞求，在脑海费力地里整理如何解释，“但是，我怕......我怕......”

“你怕伤着我？像上次那样？？”Damian的眼神放得温和起来。对上Jon回避的眼神，他轻哼出声，不屑地将半坐起的Jon一把推倒。

“白痴，我自己能把握。”他麻利地甩掉自己裤子，握住Jon的阴茎从根部套弄了几下，草草地戴上套子，就想抬起屁股坐下去。

他们俩显然都不是喜欢被牵着走的人。特别是Jon，他觉得Damian太心急。

放在平时，他会先给Damian一个口活，在他高潮到瘫软时，再趁机撕咬他的大腿内侧给他耐心扩张。但当Jon看着身上的人披着月光，穿着松垮的T恤却下身光溜，红着脸心急地想把他吞没时，理智的最后一丝顾虑烟消云散了。

他壮胆摸索到Damian的湿润穴口，两根手指长驱直入，瞬间被湿润的高热包围。他一边上下安抚着颤抖呜咽的Damian，一边用手指绕着穴口的括约肌打转抽插，疑问着今天的扩张为什么那么顺畅，直到润滑剂被穴口深处挤出从指间滴落，他有了答案。

“嗯...聚会前就......准备好了。”Damian将手撑在Jon的小腹把握平衡。

“现在...把你该死的手指拿...出去。”又是一个骄傲的坏笑。他用另外一只手扶着Jon的阴茎，对着股沟，上下摩擦到屁股湿嗒嗒的，沾满从穴口流出的润滑剂，迟迟不愿意坐下去。

“求我。”一声艰难的吞咽。

“嗯？”Jon不敢想象Damian在这种时刻还要挽回一点自尊心。

“求你了，宝贝。”他无奈地妥协。

Damian吃吃地笑着，跪坐着缓缓地将阴茎送进体内。第一次的骑乘姿势让他害怕得太阳穴突突直跳，他不习惯得闷了声。闭上眼睛，Jon阴茎上的每条青筋都能在脑海中勾勒出来。

Jon压抑着想要扑倒Damian随自己操弄的欲望，只能用双手攀上他的腰传来安慰和询问。

“不行的话，我们就......啊... ”Damian真他妈的紧，Jon心想着更加用力地握住了Damian的腰。希望不要留下淤青。

Damian双手转而支在床上，用吃力地摆动打断Jon的询问。他赌气，就因为上次的小小意外，他的男朋友现在把他看作成一个未成年的小姑娘？

当抽插更顺畅之后，他开始发挥罗宾的优势，高频率地扭起腰。高温下的汗水顺着腰窝滑进交合处。每次坐到底，Jon的耻毛都刺激着他的会阴，让他敏感得想尖叫啜泣。

他时而上下摆动，时而前后摩擦，时而僵持不动，故意在抽出的时候缩紧内壁温吞地吸住。没有什么比捉弄Jon Kent，看他被动地粗喘出声更有意思的事了。

但骑乘的体力消耗不比一次夜巡少。玩够了之后，Damian慵懒地向后倾斜。他回味地蹭着前列腺，被灭顶的快感拍打翻滚，像溺水一般张开嘴大口地呼吸，任由自己的阴茎迎合着律动来回拍打在他和Jon的小腹上，溢出的前列腺液弄得两人的身上都湿漉漉的。

时间长了， Jon不耐烦地握住Damian的腰催促他更卖力地摆动，得到的只是Damian的忘我的呻吟和白眼。

他迷糊地意识到Damian快要高潮了。

下意识般，Jon整个人弹起，连着两人的结合处抱起Damian，把他翻转压在身下。

再一次体验被强制从高潮边缘扯回来的Damian从枕头里透出闷闷的吼叫声：

“你死定了，Jonathan Kent！”

Jon欺身套弄起Damian吐着前液的阴茎，啃咬了口他因刺激伸长的脖颈。

“不管了，但感到疼一定要叫停。”他压下Damian的腰，抬起他的屁股，节制地挺进了一下。在听见身下的人愉悦地呜咽后，他放心地亲吻了几下他的肩胛骨，大开大合地操了进去。

攀升的体温让Damian的T恤紧贴在身上，黏腻得能滴下水来。他撑起自己，乖张地迎合舔舐着Jon使坏搅动他舌头的手指，发出破碎的呻吟。

被舔得湿滑的手指不经意划到了Damian的扁桃体，引得他挤出眼泪干呕了几声，内壁反射地缩紧，让Jon被夹得吼叫出声。

“你好棒。”Jon红着眼掰过Damian的头啃咬他混着泪水和口水的下巴。

一个失控用力的挺进。

“嗯啊......Jon...”Damian痛呼着脱力地摔回床面。

“对...不起？”Jon愧疚地定在原地，阴茎还埋在深处正抵着Damian的前列腺。“疼吗？”他在短短几秒内已经做好了一辈子没有性生活的打算了。

迎接他的是Damian屁股主动的扭动和求助，“操你...我快了......”

Jon会意地微笑，“你快怎么了？”他装糊涂地拖慢速度，故意避开那点。

身下的人还是不吭声，主动扭起腰操着自己。Jon干脆向后抽出了一半，阴茎带出从后穴挤出的因高速抽插变成白沫的肠液和润滑剂。

“妈的....我快....高潮了....啊”他被Jon重新一操到底的光顾打碎，翘起屁股接受他的进犯。

Jon受鼓舞戳刺着他的前列腺，看着Damian的臀尖因快感打颤，分开的双腿快要支撑不起他的撞击。

“我不懂，我该怎么帮你？R—O—B—I—N？”他干脆拦住Damian精瘦的腰，每吐出一个词，便是一个深挺。

“额嗯......”Damian把脸埋在被口水和眼泪湿透的枕头里，哭喊着抛下最后的羞耻心：

“操......操我...Jon！”

他被钳住往Jon的老二钉，生理性的眼泪止不住的掉，妈的这太丢脸了。

随着两人荷尔蒙的气息缠绵着在房间里攀升累积。Damian颠簸地在床单上摩擦着阴茎，剧烈地痉挛着射在了床单上。

他身后的Jon在他高潮之后猛插了几下，抱紧他射在了套子里。两人倒在床上粗喘地回味着高潮的余韵。

Jon回过神吻了吻Damian湿汗的额头，却被一脚踢下了床。

“Jonathan Kent，你现在欠我两个高潮。”


End file.
